Hopeless Dreamer
by angel-demon shiginami bro
Summary: This is A story it will be ratedfinish WHY IDK ANYONE can copy this story and STUFFF PLZ if you copy this story make a couple SOMA THAT ALLLLLLLLLL YEA THIS IDEA BYEe


Hopeless Dreamer

Chapter 1 Third Person View

Hopeless Dreamer is a famous band, it contain of 6 teens. Soul is the lead singer and pianist, Black*Star is the bass guitarist of the band and rapper. Death the kid is the drummer of the band, patty plays the electric guitar. Tsubaki is backup singer and play any instrument needed in the music. They all go to the famous "Art Death High" and there manager is there instrument teacher Dr. Stein.

Soul has snow white hair that go in all direction, pale skin with a slight tan, has 8 pack, slim cheek bones and chin, ruby eyes and white pearly teeth with showing fangs. Black*Star has blue hair that stick up in some places, tan skin, has 12 pack and showing muscles, slim chin, baby blue eyes and pearly teeth. Death the kid has midnight black hair that was in an emo style, pale skin, has 4 pack, slim cheek bones, golden eyes, and white pearly teeth. Patty has dark brown hair that goes to her ears, tan skin, brown eyes, little belly, small muscle, chubby diamond face and pearly small teeth and CC36, hourglass, booty. Tsubaki has midnight black hair to her lower back in a side ponytail, tan-ish skin, flat stomach, small muscles, and oval face with pearly white teeth and purple eyes and DD36, hourglass, long legs.

They are the best student in their High school. Black star, kid, soul are in the football team while Tsubaki and patty are in the dance team with cheerleading on the side. They are the top popular. Soul 18, star 19, kid 18, Tsubaki 18, and patty 17.

Maka POV

My name is Maka Albarn and I am changing into a new Highschool because of my dad wants to be closer to me. Beep, beep, paw… my alarm went off I got off my comfy bed and let the sunshine through my eyes. I look at the clock it was 8: 30 "Shit" I thought. I quickly got a shower, brush my teeth and put on my clothe. I was wearing tight rip-red jeans with a silver chain on the right side, black high heel snickers with the design of skull on it, black bra, black panty, a see through white tight shirt that cut off at my hips, showing off my flat stomach. I had DD36 boobs an hourglass figure, booty and long legs. My eyes where emerald color, heart shape face, I put on my small hoop earrings and my black choker on. I put my old messenger bag on side way, and lousy tie my gray hoody on my lower hip. I let loose my golden hair that went to my mid back.

I look at myself in the mirror, I look like mama "I hope you are ok mama" I said to myself.

*Beep-beep-beep* my dad beep outside in his car.

I went outside then lock the door of my apartment. I walk to my dad black truck and hope in with him in the passenger seat.

"Good morning papa" I said with a grace of a smile.

"Good morning my little angel" spirit said back with a big smile. He had red spike hair with brown eyes and he wore a suit with matching shoes.

"Papa what kind of school am I going to" I ask I we drive through California streets.

"Well its call Art Death High and two old good friends of mine are there" spirit reply eyes focus on the road.

"Ohm… is one of your good friend uncle-Stein" I ask.

"Yes he will be your instrument teacher" spirit reply.

5 minutes later

"Ok I'm going to drop you off in the front while I park in the teacher's park in lane" spirit started.

"And at the end of school I meet you there" I said

"Yep… know make it show Albarn are the best!" spirit exclaim

"Dad… you know I will" I said with a smirk.

I kiss him on the cheek and hop off the truck. When he was gone I started walking. The school was big and was painted randomly it really look like an Art high school. I walk to the main office to get my schedule. When I got there pretty woman name Maria was there.

"Hello maka" Maria said.

"Hello… Maria um I'm here for my schedule" I spoke.

"Ah yes… here you go and what 2 special will you have?" Maria asks.

"Thank you… and I think I will like Dance and singing" I reply.

"Alright everything set up, have a nice day" Maria said.

I walk out looking of what I have after I reply to her.

_Singing 9: 00, Instrument 10: 20, History 12: 10, Lunch 1: 40, Dance 3: 01, Recess 4: 20 and Day End 5: 00._

I took out my I-phone that was red it read 8: 49 "I should be heading to class" after wondering around I fond singing class. I knock on the painted double door.

"Come in" I heard a female voice say.

I went in the woman wore a black suit with matching heels, black short hair and glasses, her name was Angela.

"Hello you must be the new girl, why don't you tell us your name and 2 things you like to do" she said.

I nodded and looked at the class they all stare at me. Everyone was in there kind of group, emo with emo, popular with popular, jocks with cheerleader it was like any normal Highschool.

"My name is Maka Albarn and I love to sing and play football" I said with a smile. Then I saw a flash of blue coming at me. Then was being hug and people where gasping.

"Maka! I miss you, you grown little sis" the deep male voice said.

Wait black star I looked at him he still had wild blue hair but look more of a man. He wore a dark brown shirt with rip sleeves and blue baggie jeans with nickies white blue snickers.

"Black star man you change" I said back.

"Yep I more handsome the last time" he said.

"Hahaha no your still the same" I said.

"Well because you know each other why don't you seat together" Angel said.

We just nodded with agreement. She started teaching about voice control and all that jazz.

"Miss Maka I seems you know all this then why don't you show us" Angel said.

I just smirk and nodded, while star laugh. I went to the microphone after I finish putting the song on.

Wings by: Little Mix

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_And if they give you shh...Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

*I sang making everyone gasp even the teacher did*

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cos wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_'Huh huh'..._

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cos wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking BOY'D_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking BOY'D_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my (wings…)_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cos wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly _

*I finished the song and everyone clapped, I smiled*

**READ! MY NOTE!**

**Hey guys Luna here anyway I made this story and I mite finished it **

**But if you want to copy this story then go ahead and plz make one couple SOMA **

**This will be noted complete but only because Idk if I will keep on writing so anyone can copy this story THAT ALLL!**

**BYE BICHES and DICK head {this is for LOLZ} **


End file.
